Married To The Music
by YellowPeach
Summary: Park Jihoon yang sedang bingung tentang hubungan nya dengan kekasihnya Bae Jinyoung. Mereka sudah pacaran selama 7 tahun, tapi Jinyoung sebenarnya serius tidak sih sama hubungan ini? Kalau kata Appa, buat apa pacaran lama lama kalau akhirnya tidak serius. "Kitaditanyainkapannikah" "Besok yuk!". Produce 101 Season 2 / Park Jihoon x Bae Jinyoung / Romance/ Songfic


_YellowPeach presents:_

 **Married to The Music**

Broduce 101 by Mnet

Inspired by: SHINee – Married To The Music

 _Enjoy & Happy Reading!_

***::…::***

 _ **From: Jinyoung  
Nanti malam aku jemput dikantor yah jam 5  
Jangan lupa sarapan!  
Happy 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **anniversary dear!**_

Hari ini tepat 7 tahun aku pacaran dengan Jinyoung. Iya, kita pacaran dari kelas 3 SMA sampai sekarang. Awalnya aku tidak yakin kalau pacaran sama Jinyoung akan se-awet ini, karena aku dan dia punya banyak sekali perbedaan. Aku sendiri juga bingung, sebenarnya apa yang bikin aku senang untuk menjalani hubungan ini sama dia. Dulu waktu baru lulus kuliah, hampir semua orang yang dekat denganku bilang bahwa aku dan Jinyoung akan putus. Wajar saja sih kalau orang orang berfikir seperti itu, soalnya aku dan Jinyoung _pacaran tetapi tidak seperti orang pacaran_.

Kita jarang bertemu, chat juga kalau kita sempat. Sekangen apapun itu, dulu kita hanya telfonan. Itu juga kita telfonan nya 2 minggu sekali, karena dulu Jinyoung sibuk dengan kegiatan kampusnya di Tokyo, aku sendiri juga sibuk dengan kegiatan ku dikampus dan magang dikantor.

Gimana? Jadi wajar saja kan kalau orang – orang bilang kita akan putus?

Apalagi sekarang Jinyoung dan aku semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing masing. Jinyoung sekarang sudah jadi musisi yang sibuk, setiap minggu setidaknya ada 4 event yang harus dia datangi. Kalaupun tidak ada event, pasti dia sibuk nulis lirik lagu untuk artis yang minta tolong ke dia. Sedangkan, aku sendiri sekarang sudah bekerja sebagai editor di salah satu kantor majalah ternama.

"Appa, nanti malam setelah dari kantor, aku mau pergi sama Jinyoung dulu"

"Pulang jam berapa? Bilang nanti ke Jinyoung, untuk mampir ke rumah dulu, Appa rindu main catur sama dia" ujar Appa sambil minum kopi paginya.

"Appa gimana sih, kan yang pacarnya Jinyoung si Jihoon, kenapa jadi Appa yang kangen sih? hahahaha" Eomma yang mendengar kata katanya Appa dari dapur langsung menghampiri meja makan sambil tertawa.

"Loh? Kenapa? Appa gak boleh kangen sama calon menantu sendiri?"

Roti yang tadinya akan ku gigit, jadi berhenti di depan mulutku sambil memperhatikan Appa. Eomma yang melihatku tidak jadi memakan rotinya, langsung nepuk pundak Appa.

"Kenapa Jihoon? Kok rotinya tidak jadi dimakan?"

"Mmm.. Enggak, aku hanya kaget karena tadi Appa bilang, Jinyoung calon menantu nya Appa"

"Memang kamu tidak mau menikah dengan Jinyoung? Kalian sudah pacaran lama begitu sejak SMA tapi tidak mau menikah? Lalu buat apa pacaran lama lama?"

"Ini kan masih pagi, kita tidak perlu lah membahas yang berat – berat. Kasian Jihoon langsung cemberut begitu gara gara Appa" ujar Eomma sambil menengahi aku dan Appa. Kemudian dia mengelus rambutku dengan sayang.

"Eomma apaan sih, aku gak cemberut kok. Aku berangkat sekarang saja deh, jam 8 aku sudah punya janji dengan boss ku di kantor"

Sebenarnya aku tidak mau terlalu memikirkan kata katanya Appa yang secara tidak langsung menanyakan kapan aku dan Jinyoung akan menikah. Wajar, karena di umurku yang sekarang, sudah banyak teman teman ku yang menikah. Dalam sebulan, pasti selalu undangan pernikahan dari teman dan keluarga ku. Entah itu teman kantor, teman kuliah, teman SMA, intinya banyak undangan nikahan yang selalu sampai ke meja kerjaku.

Dan, yang dapat undangan pernikahan itu bukan hanya aku. Jinyoung juga sering dapat udangan pernikahan dari teman dan keluarganya. Kalau dia datang, aku juga pasti diajak sama dia, untuk menemani nya. Karena aku juga sering minta dia untuk menemaniku kalau aku mendapat undangan pernikahan.

Kadang aku suka berfikir, apakah hati Jinyoung tidak tergerak sama sekali setelah menghadiri banyak undangan pernikahan dari teman dan keluarganya?

Kalau aku boleh jujur…

Aku juga mau menikah sekarang dengan Jinyoung.

Memang kita berdua kurang apa lagi? Jinyoung dan aku sudah sama sama mapan, kita berdua bisa membiayai hidup kita masing masing. Kurang dekat? Apanya lagi yang kurang dekat? Aku dan Jinyoung sudah kenal dari kita sama sama masuk SMA, keluargaku juga sudah dekat dengan keluarga Jinyoung.

Sepertinya hanya kurang satu, kurang inistiatif dariku?

"Jinyoung-ah, kamu abis dari sini mau pergi kemana lagi?"

"Hm? Aku langsung pulang kerumah kok, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tadi pagi aku kan izin sama Appa, mau jalan jalan sama kamu, terus Appa bilang katanya dia kangen sama kamu. Nanti setelah anterin aku kerumah, kamu disuruh mampir dulu"

"Ooh yasudah, aku juga sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan orang tuamu"

"Sebenarnya tadi pagi Appa juga ngomong ke aku"

"Ngomong apa?"

"Kitaditanyainkapannikah"

"Ha? Kamu ngomongnya pelan pelan, jangan langsung cepat begitu"

"Kita ditanyain kapan nikah…"

"Besok yuk!"

"Jinyoung, aku serius tau! Appa bilang, buat apa aku pacaran lama lama sama kamu kalo akhirnya kita gak akan nikah"

"Kamu santai aja. Itu urusan aku sama Appa, sama Appa ku juga. Kamu gak usah mikirin itu semua, pokoknya nanti pas aku lamar kamu tinggal bilang iya" ujar Jinyoung sambil tersenyum dan mengacak acak rambutku.

Salah satu hal yang membuat ku dan Jinyoung sering bertengkar, ya karena hal seperti ini. Dia selalu mengganggap suatu hal dengan santai, sedangkan aku selalu terlalu serius dalam menganggapi suatu hal. Dia bisa dengan santai membicarakan hal sakral seperti pernikahan. Aku tidak mengerti dengan pola pikir pria yang mengaku sudah menjadi pacarku selama 7 tahun ini.

"Iya terserah kamu aja.."

"PARK JIHOOOOONNNN!" Teriak seorang pria dari depan pintu café ini. Kenapa dia masih saja sih membuatku malu ditempat umum? Dia bisa bisanya teriak sesuka hatinya, seakan akan café ini milik dia sendiri. Tidak lama setelah meneriaki namaku, dia langsung berlari kearah ku dan memelukku. Otomatis, perhatian semua orang yang berada di café ini langsung tertuju kearah kami berdua. Untung saja, aku tidak mengenal siapapun didalam café ini.

"Kenapa harus teriak sih Daehwi?! Aku kan malu kalau diliatin orang – orang begini" bisikku sambil mencubit lengan nya. Sedangkan pria ini hanya tertawa geli, aneh sekali.

"Tumben sekali kau tidak mengomel setelah aku marahi"

"Ini, kamu liat dijariku ada apa! hehehehe" ujar Daehwi sambil menjulurkan tangan kiri nya ke depan gue.

"Bagus kan? Hahahahaha aku seneng banget tau nggak?! Kemarin Samuel baru pulang dari Berlin terus dia memberiku surprise! _I'm over excited since last night and I don't know to whom I can share the story_ "

"Pelan pelan saja, coba ceritakan bagaimana ceritanya si bodoh itu memberimu surprise?"

"Hmmm, jadi begini.."

Daehwi dan pacarnya, Samuel sudah pacaran lebih lama dibanding aku dan Jinyoung. Mereka sudah pacaran sejak SMP. Kalau orang orang menyebut aku dan Jinyoung itu pasangan paling cuek, Daehwi dan Samuel itu pasangan yang paling _sweet_. Mereka kalau sudah bertemu sudah tidak memikirkan orang orang, tapi kalau sudah bertengkar juga sampai berani bilang putus. Pokoknya mereka berpacaran seperti adegan di drama televisi.

Mereka berdua sudah menikah sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Tapi tidak lama setelah mereka nikah, Samuel mendapat tawaran beasiswa untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di Berlin. Awalnya Samuel sempat bingung, baru menikah tapi ia harus meninggalkan istrinya begitu saja disini? Iya, karena Daehwi juga baru membuka sekolah musik di Seoul, kan tidak mungkin Daehwi juga langsung meninggalkan usaha barunya tersebut. Akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk LDR. Aku dulu sampai bosan menjadi tempat curhat Daehwi saat ia baru ditinggal Samuel. Maklum saja, mereka berdua selalu bersama sejak SMP dan tidak pernah pacaran jarak jauh seperti ini, oleh sebab itu aku tetap sabar meladeni semua curhatan sahabatku itu.

Walaupun sejak menikah mereka harus LDR, tetapi tetap saja mereka berdua hubungan nya sangat manis dan lucu. Kadang mereka berdua melakukan video call sampai keduanya tertidur, atau satu sama lain sering memberikan surprise. Seperti sekarang saja, Samuel kembali membuat surprise untuk pulang ke Seoul tanpa memberi kabar pada Daehwi.

"Terus, gimana sekarang hubungan mu dengan Jinyoung?"

" _Hmmm, nothing special. It's still same like the old times_ "

" _Are you serious_? Jinyoung sampai sekarang belum pernah membahas masalah pernikahan denganmu?"

"Yang bahas bukan Jinyoung sih, tapi appa ku"

"Waduh, Park Ahjussi bilang apa? Pasti sekarang kamu sedih yah?"

"Enggak lah, aku sih biasa aja. Hanya saja omongan appa ku jadi membayang bayangiku akhir – akhir ini. Kata Appaku, buat apa aku dan Jinyoung pacaran lama – lama kalau Jinyoung tidak mau mengajakku menikah"

"Iya! Bener banget tuh! Jinyoung sebenarnya serius kan sama kamu? Maksudku, yah dia beneran kan mau serius sama kamu sampai menikah?"

"Hhhh, kamu tahu sendiri kan Jinyoung orang nya gimana. Minggu lalu saja, saat _anniversary_ aku sudah membahas ini dengannya. Tetapi dia malah mengajakku bercanda, dia bilang aku santai saja. Ini urusan dia, Appaku dan Appa nya"

"Ya ampun! Jinyoung keterlaluan deh! Mending kamu jujur sama aku! Kamu mau tidak kalau diajak menikah sama Jinyoung sekarang?"

"Mau lah, lagipula aku sama Jinyoung kurang apalagi? Apa harus aku yang mengajak dia menikah? Kan aneh kalau begitu!" Ujarku malu sambil menutup wajahku dengan buku menu yang berada di atas meja. Daehwi sempat tertawa sebentar, kemudian dia kembali dalam mode seriusnya.

"Kalau kamu malu tidak perlu tiba – tiba mengajaknya seperti itu. Kamu pancing dia saja, awalnya kamu ceritain surprise dari Samuel buat aku, habis itu kamu tanyain " _ **kita kapan yah bisa begitu? Aku juga ingin seperti Daehwi bisa menjalani hubungan serius sama Samuel"**_ begituuuu"

"Hah? Harus seperti itu? Aku tidak mau punya hubungan yang terlalu manis seperti kalian berdua. Itu tidak cocok untuk orang seperti aku dan Jinyoung"

"Terus kamu mau bagaimana? Kan aku hanya memberi contoh saja,lagipula hubungan ku dengan Samuel itu hubungan yang jadi diimpikan orang orang loh!"

"Tapi itu kan orang – orang, bukan aku dan Jinyoung.."

"Yasudah lah, pokoknya kalau kamu tetap gak ada inisiatif maju duluan, nanti aku yang akan marahi Jinyoung!"

Ku kira setelah curhat dengan Daehwi, semuanya bisa semakin lancar antara aku dan Jinyoung. Ternyata hubungan ku dan dia malah semakin tidak jelas. Terakhir aku bertemu dengan dia, kita berkelahi lagi. Waktu itu aku sedang kesal karena ada masalah dengan boss ku di kantor, aku jadi lebih sensitif, Jinyoung juga sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik pada hari itu. Kita hanya berkelahi akibat salah paham, tapi karena aku membahas masalah pernikahan lagi, Jinyoung semakin kesal. Dia bilang aku terlalu egois, tidak mau memberikan waktu sedikit lagi untuknya.

Akhirnya kami berdua sampai sekarang belum saling mengubungi karena tidak ada yang mau meminta maaf duluan. Sebenarnya aku ingin minta maaf duluan, namun karena deadlines dan pekerjaan yang menumpuk dikantor, aku jadi tidak sempat menghubungi Jinyoung.

Disaat aku ingin menghubungi Jinyoung dia malah mengabaikan panggilan ku, aku jadi semakin kesal dengan dia. Akhirnya aku menghubungi Daehwi untuk cerita masalahku ini, tetapi dia malah mengajakku untuk makan di restauran milik kakak nya. Sebenarnya aku sedang malas keluar rumah, tapi berhubung Daehwi dan Samuel sudah menjemputku ke rumah, aku menyerah dan mengikuti keinginan mereka berdua. Aku tidak enak karena mereka berdua sudah seniat itu menjemputku dirumah, kata Samuel aku perlu _refreshing_ sedikit.

Tetapi sekarang aku malah menonton tv sendirian di restauran ini, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam dapur. Katanya ingin membuatkan masakan spesial untuk menaikkan moodku, tetapi aku tidak yakin. Daritadi aku hanya mendengar suara tawa mereka berdua, bukan suara masakan yang sedang dibuat. Dasar _lovebirds._

" _ **I'm married to the music, it's amazing  
You are my music  
The moment I wanted, and dreamed of every day  
Oh baby  
We're falling deeper in our rhythm**_"

"Lagu karangan ku yang baru bagus kan?" tanya Jinyoung yang tiba tiba muncul entah darimana, dan langsung duduk di kursi sebelahku sambil membesarkan suara tvnya kemudian ia merangkul pundakku. Sedangkan aku sendiri masih kaget sambil memperhatikan dia. Sepertinya, ia baru selesai manggung. Dia masih memakai jas yang dipadu dengan kaos, celana jeans dan sepatu converse hitam nya.

"Tuhkan, lagunya bagus banget kamu aja sampe bengong gitu dengerin lagu aku hahaha"

"Eng—enggak kok! Kamu jangan terlalu percaya diri yah!" ujar ku sambil melepaskan tangan nya yang sedang merangkul bahu ku.

"Jadi karna kamu nulis lagu ini telfon aku tidak bisa kamu angkat? Yasudah, kamu lebih baik lanjutkan saja kegiatan mu menulis lagu, menikah saja dengan lagu – lagu mu itu. Tidak usah menikah denganku!"

"Iyalah, aku sibuk tidak bisa angkat telfon kamu. Soalnya kan lagu ini untuk melamar kamu" ujarnya santai, kemudian dia kembali merangkul pundakku.

"Kamu itu bagaikan musik buat aku, kamu sendiri tahu kan? Setengah dari hidup aku semuanya tentang musik. Lagu lagu yang aku tulis juga inspirasi nya dari kamu kok" tambah Jinyoung sambil mengacak rambutku.

"Kalau setengah hidup kamu musik, terus setengahnya lagi apa? Bukan aku?" Saat aku tanya begitu dia malah tiba – tiba turun dari kursinya, dan berlutut di depan kursi ku sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah dari saku jasnya.

"Park Jihoon, kamu mau kan nikah sama aku? Kamu mau kan melengkapi hidup aku?" Lalu dia membuka kotak merah yang tadi dia bawa, tapi…

"Aku mau kok, tapi kenapa…. Kenapa isi kotaknya pick gitar? Kenapa bukan cincin? Kamu tuh serius atau tidak sih mau melamar aku? Kok bercanda banget!"

Aku sebenarnya sudah sangat terharu, kehadiran Jinyoung saja dan rangkulan dari dia sudah membuatku senang. Tetapi dia malah datang kesini sambil membawa pick gitar yang sudah dijadikan kalung dan melamarku dengan lagu karangan nya yang diputar di tv lokal, semakin membuat ku hanyut dengan pesona nya. Dan sekarang aku yakin, pasti muka ku sudah sangat merah. Mata ku juga sudah panas sekali, lebih baik aku menutup kedua wajahku sebelum air mataku turun dengan deras dari kedua mataku.

"Kamu jangan nangis dong! Ini pick gitarnya bersejarah banget loh! Makanya aku kasih ke kamu. Cincin beneran nya ada kok, tapi aku kasih nya saat kita menikah saja yah. Cicilan dari cincin nya belum lunas Jihoonie, hehehe maafkan aku yah!"

Jinyoung melepas kedua tanganku, kemudian dia memelukku. Gimana aku bisa berhenti menangis kalau dia malah memelukku begini. Aku sudah tidak mau memikirkan cicilan cincin pernikahan ku yang belum lunas atau cara Jinyoung melamarku yang terkesan sangat konyol. _In the end, I know how much his effort to make this special moment will be memorable for both of us_.

"Ya! Bae Jinyoung! Mau pinjam cincin Daehwi dulu tidak? Biar lebih serius melamarnya! Hahahahaha" ujar Samuel yang mengintip kita berdua dari pintu dapur bersama Daehwi. Tetapi Jinyoung hanya menjulurkan lidah nya dan mencium keningku.

 **END**

Author Notes:

Halooooooo! Maaf yah untuk chapter lanjutan dari Alexithymia dipending dulu, sebagai ganti nya aku kasih ini dulu ke kalian. FF ini sempat jadi salah satu tugasku dikampus waktu masih semester awal tapi nama nama karakternya aku ganti. Awalnya aku sempet ngakak sendiri ngebayangin si Baejin jadi tengil gitu disini, trus si Jihoon nya yang malu malu kayanya seru aja gitu ngebayangin mereka berdua disini hahahahaha

Oiya! Buat yang mau ngobrol atau spazzing broduce 101 sama aku bisa ke twitter ku nekocchio :3


End file.
